Gong Li
Perfil thumb|250px|Gong Li *'Nombre: '''Gong Li/Li Gong (巩俐) *'Profesión': Actriz y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Shenyang,Liaoning,China *'Altura: '168cm *'Signo zodiacal: 'Capricornio *'Signo zodiacal chino: 'Serpiente *'Familia:'Hijos/ Mamoru Yoki Chung Li *'Agencia: '''-- Biografia Nació en la ciudad china de Shenyang, Liaoning y aparece en la mayor parte de las películas dirigidas por Zhang Yimou hasta 1995. Creció en Jinan, la capital de la provincia de Shandong. Desde muy joven quiso ser actriz, y en la escuela destacó en el canto y la danza, hasta el punto de llegar a excluir otras materias. A pesar de ser suspendida en los exámenes en dos ocasiones fue aceptada en la Escuela Central de Arte Dramático de Pekín, donde se graduó.1 Era aún estudiante cuando Zhang Yimou la escogió en 1987 para el papel protagonista en su primera película como director, Sorgo rojo, con la que obtuvo el Oso de Oro en el Festival de Cine de Berlín. Desde entonces, Gong Li ha sido una de las actrices con más éxito en la historia de China, con una fama que ha trascendido las fronteras del país asiático. Su trabajo ha sido reconocido con premios como los del Festival Internacional de Cine de Venecia y el del Círculo de Críticos de Cine de Nueva York. Además de actuar, es una cantante excepcional, como demostró en La joya de Shanghai. En junio de 1998 obtuvo la Orden de las Artes y las Letras. Li se especializa en personificar a mujeres con personalidades contrapuestas entre el bien y el mal. Siguió protagonizando los filmes de Zhang Yimou hasta mediados de los años noventa. A lo largo de su colaboración, se generó un escándalo debido a que eran amantes, a pesar de que Zhang estaba casado. Rompieron en 1995, y Gong Li se casó con un magnate del tabaco de Singapur llamado Ooi Hoe Soeng al año siguiente. La única aparición de Gong Li en el cine de Hollywood se limitaba a la película, La caja china, de 1997, sin embargo en la década del 2000 ha participado en más producciones estadounidenses como Memorias de una geisha en 2005, Corrupción en Miami, en 2006 y Hannibal, el origen del mal. En el 16 de octubre de 2000, Gong Li fue nombrada Embajadora de Buena Voluntad de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas para la Agricultura y la Alimentación (FAO). Peliculas '''Chinas *What Women Want (2011) *Shanghai (2009) *Hannibal Rising (2007) *Curse of the Golden Flower (2006) *Memoirs of a Geisha (2005) *Eros (2004) *2046 (2004) *Zhou Yu's Train (2002) *Breaking the Silence (2000) *The Emperor and the Assassin (1998) *Chinese Box (1997) *Temptress Moon (1996) *Shanghai Triad | (1995) *The Great Conqueror's Concubine (1994) *Lifetimes (1994) *A Soul Haunted by Painting (1994) *Dragon Chronicles: The Maidens of Heavenly Mountain (1994) *Flirting Scholar (1993) *Farewell My Concubine (1993) *Mary from Beijing | Meng xing shi fan (1992) *The Story of Qiu Ju (1992) *Raise the Red Lantern (1991) *God of Gamblers III: Back to Shanghai (1991) *Ju Dou (1990) *A Terra-Cotta Warrior (1990) *Operation Cougar (1989) *Mr. Sunshine (1989) *The Empress Dowager (1989) *Red Sorghum (1987) Americanas *Miami Vice (2006) es Isabella Curiosidades *Li se casó con hombre de negocios de Singapur Ooi Hoe Soeng en 1996 y se convirtió en un ciudadano de Singapur en 2008. La pareja más tarde se divorció en 2010. *Tine un hijo *Uno de sus amigos quien la acompaño en la peliucula Miami Vice es Coli Farrell *Se ha convertido en una de las grandes estrella del mundo por sus reconocibles peliculas las cuales tuvieron mucho exito en Asia,Europa y Latinoamerica Galería 1481606_1113288060.jpg 1204657277.jpg Gli.jpg GongLi.jpg gongli_0.jpg gong-li-images_14041.jpg gong-li-poster-4e034.jpg riukjlardfr.jpg Categoría:CActriz Categoría:CModelo